


I'm My Own Worst Enemy

by Samjax



Series: Twinsane Oneshots [3]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Alternative Scene, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Violence, Choking, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hearing Voices, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Murder, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Psychological Horror, Rain, Regret, Spinoff From A Twinsane Wedding, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samjax/pseuds/Samjax
Summary: How low would you go in order to get what you want? They say 'you  never miss something until it's gone.'  When Cortex has the perfect chance to kill Crash, he seizes on the opportunity. However, it comes with a horrific price. Would he actually be happy that the biggest roadblock in his quest to conquer the islands was gone? Or, would the self centered scientist actually feel...guilty? Do not read unless you've read up to or past Chapter 2 in A Twinsane Wedding. This is the alternative scene to the begining of Chapter 2.
Series: Twinsane Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755220
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	I'm My Own Worst Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought you were just an annoying, idiotic bandicoot but you're so much more than that. If only I had realized it sooner, then maybe I could've avoided doing what I did. And living with the guilt that followed.
> 
> Actions have consequences and boy did I learn that the hard way. Once someone who you've known for years is gone, they're gone and there's no getting them back. Only the memory of them lingers. I deeply regret my actions and what they caused. I have no one to blame but myself.

On the ride back to the lab, Cortex took out his ray gun. He was contemplating on weather or not to blast his nemesis right here and now. As Crash was looking out to sea while at the same time rocking him back and forth, Cortex turned the dial on his weapon from a dazed, crazy eyed face, (the Stun setting) to a light pink smiley with dark pink heart shaped eyes.

' _The Love setting. Why did I install this setting on here in the first place?'_ He scratched his chin trying to remember. ' _That's right, I was trying to get a girlfriend. Man, why have I never been able to get one?'_

Cortex had never been one with the ladies and N Brio and N Gin were the closest thing that scientist had to 'friends.' Even though N Brio had betrayed Cortex by siding with Crash to help him destroy the Cortex Vortex by way of collecting every gem, he knew that he didn't want his master to be alone with the others and Uka Uka, so he came back in the end. Brio wanted to remain loyal to him.

 _'The only people I've got are Nina, N Brio and N Gin. Nobody else would want a failure like me. Uka Uka's already got it in for me, been only a few days since his last defeat. N Tropy would just like for me to succeed in destroying Crash for once. But do I really want to destroy him? I mean I hate him and I could easily do away with him right here...'_ He set his weapon from the happy heart eyed face to a skull sign.

This was disintegrate setting. One hit on anything (including human or creature) would instantly vaporise them into nothing.

' _Yeah, with just one blast. I could easily erase him out of my life forever. I'd be free.'_ As he started to pull the trigger, he felt something inside him. A little voice telling him something else. He tried to ignore it but it was just too strong a hold.

" _Don't do it Cortex. After he saved you and comforted you, you wanna kill him?"_

Cortex refrained from firing the shot as he thought about that. He almost felt some sympathy but the man forced the words of his conscience back into the far depths of his mind, _"But Crash has been a thorn in my side. He's always beaten me in the past and I'm sick of_ _it! And him!"_

 _"Are you really?"_ The voice wondered.

Cortex knew exactly how he wanted to answer that question. He turned the dial two notches to the left, cycling back and landing on the Stun setting, since the disintegrate setting seemed slightly excessive, _"_ _Yes! And it's time to free myself from him! I don't care what you say, this is my decision!"_

 _"Alright but if you start to feel guilty, don't come crying to me."_ With that the little voice went away.

The scientist just scoffed and ignored that last comment. There was no way that Cortex could ever feel that way about his enemy. ' _Me? Feel guilty after killing Crash? My worst enemy? Yeah right."_ Shaking it off, he aimed his ray gun right where Crash's heart was, (luckily for the mindless marsupial he didn't notice a thing, since he was distracted by the sea) closed his eyes and as he replayed what the little voice in his head had said, Cortex clenched his teeth. His hand holding his gun started trembling but just as he thought back on what his conscience had uttered, and what the man had argued, Cortex found himself squeezing the trigger.

Bang!

The electric shock from the plasma blast shot through the bandicoots body, paralyzing him and stopping his heart from beating but not before causing Crash to roughly drop his archenemy onto the floor of the boat, before he went down as well.

Cortex groaned from the hard impact. He felt a burning pain rocket through his body from his neck all the way down to his toes and fingertips. The current injury that followed the one he had already received from Papu Papu's minions, stung like lemon juice on a paper cut. After laying there for a minute to get his bearings, the scientist stood up, his legs wobbling beneath him but Cortex managed to steady himself using the sides of the boat. Which was a bit tricky as the vessel was wobbling along in the water as well.

It all happened so fast that Cortex needed to let his mind catch up with the rest of him. Looking down, Crash didn't move an inch. The famous bandicoot hero was limp and lifeless, face down on the floor. Cortex carefully turned him over to observe his handy work:

Crash's green eyes were shut. There was no longer sound emanating from his mouth, only strings of scarlet red trickled out on either side. Crash was quiet, his breathing had come to a halt, his heart had ceased beating moments ago. Blood was dripping out from the wound in his chest cavity and was now gushing out and pooling around him and the scientists boots. _'Did I really just...kill him? Is Crash finally...out of my life_?' Cortex thought. Looking down at his own two hands, they were trembling. Soon Cortex affixed his eyes on the crimson stains that had splattered onto him. His lab coat and matching white pants were a blank canvas, now decorated with droplets of blood. Crash's blood.

A half smile (almost equivalent to that of a smirk) found it's way onto Cortex's face. The man started to chuckle slightly, which then transformed into full blown psychotic laughter seconds later. One eye was twitching as he rubbed his sticky, blood covered, gloved hands together. It had finally arrived...a day that Cortex thought would never come.

The day that Dr. Cortex had come to rid himself of Crash Bandicoot, the metaphorical _'thorn in his side'_ for many years after so many humiliating defeats. There was no stopping him and the Cortex Commandos from ruling the world now! The scientists fantasy had become reality.

* * *

Soon the boat docked back at the port in Cortex's Iceberg Lab. Looking down at the defeated, deader than a doornail bandicoot, Cortex chuckled slightly. "After so many defeats, you're finally out of my life." Scooping up Crash's cadaver in his arms, the scientist carried him onto the lift platform and rode it up, back up to the secondary entrance that led into the lab. Once there, he walked inside, his head held high. He could only imagine the look on everyone's face.

Coco was pacing the floor, clearly still as nervous as ever. "Oh, I hope Crash is ok, you know how long Cortex has been after him."

"Cortex is nothing but a failure! He's failed me at least three times! I can't believe I helped you bring him back!" Uka Uka roared.

A voice from behind them made everyone turn around in sheer disbelief. "Or are you?" Cortex wondered. Everyone whipped around in a heartbeat after hearing that answer to find a blood stained Cortex with a mischievous smirk on his face, instead of his regular annoyed scowl. His one eye was still twitching slightly. Coco nearly screamed when she saw her older brother dead in Cortex's arms and Cortex with no sign or even a hint of guilt on his face anywhere. "Crash is no longer my enemy or the biggest threat to our plan Uka Uka." He announced, dropping Crash to the ground like a lifeless ragdoll. Coco was beyond speechless at the horrific sight of her brother. Running over to Crash, one hand cradled his head, while her free hand grasped his wrist and checked for a pulse.

"Did you actually manage to succeed in killing him?" Uka Uka wondered. "Cause I'm not buying it."

Coco was horrified beyond belief. After examining him and checking for a pulse, she discovered...there wasn't one. Her older brother was now ice cold to the touch. "Crash is...Crash is dead!" Hearing that sent anxious chills through Aku Aku and an excited tingle through Uka Uka. "You've gone too far this time Cortex!" Tears prickled in the girl's green eyes. As they swelled up and spilled onto the ground, rage overtook her. She made a lunge at him. She couldn't pretend that she was clam. Coco was straight up furious, Cortex had wandered off the deep end: first he had impersonated her to trick Crash into following him right into a trap and now, he had unintentionally murdered him. "You are cruel beyond words! Do you feel nothing Cortex?! Have you no sense of shame or pity for your actions?!" He shook his head no, his hands still trembling. It was clear that he had no sense of regret. Cortex had tried to run but the female bandicoot jumped him and wrestled him to the floor. The scientist wanted to slug Coco but Cortex knew very well that he couldn't hit a girl. Wrapping her hands around his throat, Coco squeezed tightly, making him move his own hands up to her wrists in a vain attempt to loosen the strong vice grip hold she had on him.

"Your brother's death...is your family's greatest downfall. And the fact that...I...I caused it, makes this a much sweeter...victory than you c-could ever imagine..." Cortex managed to choke out. The harder Cortex pushed, the tighter Coco's grip seemed to get around his surprisingly skinny neck. Oxygen slowly began leaving his lungs, his breathing depleting as his eyes started rolling back in his head.

Of course, at that point, why was he even fighting back? Cortex had gotten what he had been after for ten years; to rid himself of Crash forever. The man had nothing to lose at this point.

Knowing he had to stop her, Aku Aku interfered, "Coco, killing Cortex won't bring Crash back. Instead it would make you just as horrible as him. Do you really want to sink to his level?" Coco thought about that for a brief moment. She knew she had always been good at heart and even though she wanted desperately to exact her revenge, Coco knew that she didn't want to turn into a lunatic like the blood covered scientist who remained on the floor of his lab, pinned beneath her.

Huffing in realization, the female bandicoot finally released him. Cortex gasped for breath and rubbed his neck carefully as Nina picked him up from the floor. They both looked to Coco and Aku Aku. "Come on Coco, we've gotta go break the news to Crunch." The mask sucked in a shaky breath.

As him and Coco headed tword the lift leading down to the boat to start the uneasy journey back tword their island home, the female bandicoot stopped in her tracks and turned back to a psychotic Cortex. "I can't believe you feel nothing after what you did Cortex. You are heartless!" She spat, saliva flying off her lips.

Shaking off Coco's comment, Cortex motioned Nina to follow him, it was time to head back to the N Team's castle shelter. As the evil team remained in the room with the Psychetron, Coco locked her eyes with Cortex once more. "You don't have any sympathy at all? Well I hope one day you reflect back on this and see just what a monster you've become." Those were Coco's last words before her and Aku Aku headed down the lift and back to the boat to depart for home, dead brother in arms.

Nina, being as concerned a niece as she was for her uncles health, gently linked her arm with Cortex's and walked him to the platform (after it had automatically came back up) and back tword a second boat, with Uka Uka following behind.

* * *

As the boat departed back tword N Sanity Island with the scientist and his niece in tow, Cortex was both trembling and tingling with excitement over his victory against Crash. Even if it had resulted in him turning into a deranged, psychotic lunatic. "I can't believe I've finally eliminated Crash. This is the best day ever! I finally won! After a decade of losing, I'm finally victorious!" He pulled out his ray gun for the last time. "And I guess I won't be needing my weapon of choice anymore. Goodbye!" Cortex sang with a high pitched voice as he threw his weapon overboard. Cortex watched the vast ocean swallow it up before slinking backwards.

His niece carefully studied him and his ongoing behavior: the scientist had inched his way over to the back of the boat. Cortex was now crouched down, one hand tugging at his hair while still laughing at the top of his lungs like a crazed maniac. He wasn't at all fazed by what had occurred earlier. "You alright Uncle Neo?" Nina asked, the goth girl cautiously reached a hand out to place on his shoulder which she immediately regretted. The current madman lashed out his hands at Nina, causing her metal hands to rocket out of their sockets in self defense. Wrapping around his torso, she gave him a tight squeeze.

Even though Nina didn't want to hurt him, she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Lifting her relative off the floor of the boat, she tightened her grip little by little. "You're not yourself! Snap out of it!" Nina screamed as she slammed Cortex to the ground. Tears in her eyes as she carried out her action, the force of the impact jarring her uncles injury that was given to him by the natives of Totem Hokum.

Cortex rolled backward and knelt down after his niece had retracted her hands, "I assure you I'm perfectly fine. Just overjoyed that Crash is finally gone! Ha ha! That brainless bandicoot pushed me over the edge. I'm glad I didn't listen to the little voice in my head. Now that I've killed him, I'm finally free!" When the vessel had finally arrived in the port down below where Farmer Ernest had set up his farm, Cortex hopped off the boat and made a sprint towards the castle, laughing wildly and arms and legs flailing in every direction, as Nina looked on concerned.

"Oh what am I going to do with him?" Shaking her head, the goth girl cautiously followed behind at a safe distance, while Uka Uka flew ahead of both of them. All of Nina's nerves were steeled in case something were to happen unexpectedly. She would have to keep a really close eye on her uncle from here on out...

* * *

Aku Aku had spent the remainder of the day trying to comfort Coco, while both of them, along with Pura, Polar and Baby T looked on, as a glass coffin was placed down next to a hole under the palm tree where Crash liked to nap in the afternoon. Ever since the youngest of the bandicoot siblings had brought Crash back to their home in her arms, Crunch and the family pets (who had almost fainted from shock) had kept close to Coco. Clearly everyone was distraught at the loss of their beloved family member and sibling.

Crunch enveloped his younger sister in a hug and ran a hand up and down her back. "He was a good brother to both of us. I can't believe that cold hearted scientist feels nothing." She gritted her teeth in anger.

"I know. He most certainly was." Coco approached the coffin, the final resting place of her first older sibling, while her remaining brother opened it up. Reaching behind her ear, Coco gently removed the light pink flower and placed it in his hands, before gently closing his fingers around the stem of the delicate blossom. "You were a wonderful companion to all our pets, you made me and Crunch smile whenever we were sad or down. Don't know what we could have done without you. I love you." The female bandicoot decided to stop herself right there before she continued to choke on anymore tears.

Crunch hugged Coco and ran a hand up and down her back while she sobbed her eyes out. "He was a good influence and a good friend overall. He was always up for helping others, not just because he had a kind heart but because that's how he was. He was faithful to our pets too." As the muscular bandicoot sibling reached down and patted Polar between the ears, Crunch heard all of them whimper.

Aku Aku had started tearing up not long after them. He was grateful that Coco and Crunch cared so much about their fellow sibling. "You two are amazing siblings to have cared for Crash as much a you did. All three of you made a great team and a great family. Crash will never be forgotten. Remember children; the ones we love will always be in our hearts. They'll continue to live on in us forever." The Bandicoot family members brought it all in for a hug after that emotional tearjerker of a speech.

After they all pulled away, Crunch along with the witch doctor's magic, lifted the coffin off the ground and placed Crash gently into the hole.

His final resting place.

Aku Aku was right of course, the ones you love may be gone but they would never, ever be forgotten.

* * *

When Cortex and Nina arrived back at the N Teams shelter and gave N Gin, Brio and Tropy a full, descriptive explanation, everyone was in total shock and disbelief, after hearing that Cortex himself had finally done away with Crash. N Tropy, who had always assumed that Cortex didn't have the spine to carry out the action, was so in shock that he almost dropped his tuning fork. The death of Crash Bandicoot had the group in complete shock. Normally, whenever the N Team were to question him about why the bandicoot wasn't eliminated yet, Cortex had always had an excuse for it. He had always rambled on about how his former "failed creation" was just too good.

"I never thought the day would come. You did good Cortex. I'm impressed." N Tropy stated.

"I know right? Didn't think you could ever pull it off. And you feel nothing? That's even better!" N Gin shouted.

Cortex straightened his posture and stood tall and proud. Taking a moment to soak in the glory and pride. Everyone else was completely speechless that they didn't even chime in with any of their own comments for a good solid minute. Except for Uka Uka, who was happier than he had ever been.

"Never thought you could actually manage to eliminate him. Did you?" Brio wondered as he looked at Nina.

The goth girl shook her head no. "No I never did but I don't think he's himself anymore. There's a crazed look in his eyes and he almost lashed out at me. " Nina commented. "Uncle Neo's gone completely insane. He says he's not but I don't believe it. Something snapped inside of him."

Everyone else wasn't buying the end of that tale, as they were all too in awe to pay enough attention to the young Cortex, who had ran off to her room.

* * *

Later that evening, after discarding his blood stained clothes and cleansing himself of his evil deed, Cortex threw on his pajamas and headed for bed. The evil scientist had a hunch that he would be getting a good night sleep tonight after his little 'victory'. Letting out a big yawn, he stretched himself out and then climbed under the covers. "I finally got what I've dreamed of for an entire decade. I'm happy he's gone. Just as Cortex was getting himself comfortable, ready for the feeling of sleep to overtake him, he remembered something:

Something that Coco had said (or rather almost yelled out at him):

_"Well I hope one day you reflect back on this and see just what a monster you've become."_

Her last words rang in his ears and Cortex could've sworn he heard them echo slightly. The man simply shook it off and ignored it, scoffing slightly. "I did what I wanted to do and I still feel nothing after killing him off. He's no longer my problem. Ha, ha, ha." Cortex then turned out his bedside lamp and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, which he hadn't had in years, dreaming and imagining what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

The next day Cortex had awoken early, much earlier than everyone else (including Nina even) and headed out of the castle for a walk to reflect back on his 'accomplishment', not even bothering to have breakfast. His head was held high as he walked slowly along the sandy shores of the beach. Cortex had never really taken in the local scenery of his island home but now, since he was free and with his mind clear, he could do just that.

The man inhaled a long, slow deep breath, in through the nose and out through his mouth, nice and calm. Cortex looked up above him when he heard seagulls caw. The sky was blue, the sun was shining brightly. _'Ah, what a lovely day.'_ He thought to himself. His ears pricked up and he turned his head ninety degrees to the right when he heard Pura meow. Quietly creeping over, Cortex saw the tiger cub, along with the rest of the Bandicoots pets gathered around a grey tombstone. Their heads lowered, tears splashing on the ground. Whimpers of pain and concern rose in their throats as they tried to contain themselves. Only mere moments had passed before they all started bawling their eyes out. _'They make such a big deal, it's not like it's the end of the world.'_ Cortex thought, crossing his arms over his chest as he rolled his eyes. ' _I still have no regrets and I couldn't be happier.'_

Crunch then whistled for them to come back in, all three of them complied and ran tword the muscular bandicoot, who swept them all up in a hug. "Let's not spend the remainder of the day mourning our loss. Come on, let's play a game of fetch to take your minds of this." The oldest of the Bandicoot siblings ran over tword the house and scooped up a ball. Baby T's eyes instantly lit up before he sprinted off, ready to catch the toy as soon as Crunch threw it. The furry companions were led back tword the bungalow house and as soon as they were out of sight, Cortex headed forward, continuing on with his relaxation walk.

"Everyone makes such a big deal about the bandicoot hero. Gag me. I've wanted him dead since day one..." The scientist complained, scoffing as he went along. Little did Cortex know however that he would soon come to regret those words...

* * *

Cortex headed into the cave that led to Totem Hokum and as he approached the native village, a native jumped down from one of the huts perched high up in the trees and landed in front of Cortex, his weapon only mere centimeters from puncturing right through his body. The color drained from Cortex's face as the rest of his body trembled, knees threatening to give way as they buckled under him. Knowing he didn't have his hoverboard and that he had thrown his only weapon into the vast ocean during his little psychotic episode, Cortex did the only thing he could do: he made a run for it.

Sprinting away, he glanced over his shoulder briefly to find that more of Papu Papu's minions were hot on his tail. Images soon flashed through his head and memories came flooding back...back to when him and Crash first left the therapists office following the aftermath of their very first (and very short) therapy session:

* * *

_"Well, that was something wasn't it?" Crash nodded yes. He reached out his arms to hug his creator but Cortex slapped his hands away. "Don't...you...dare." A spear whistled through the air and came within inches of piercing the man right through the neck. It wedged itself into the tree trunk. "Ahhhhh!" Jumping into Crash's arms, Cortex whimpered and shook with fright. "On second thought, I'll make an exception. Now let's get out of here! I hate this place!"_

_The bandicoot sprinted back tword the jungle, past Farmer Ernest, and back to the boat. Crash lept on and they set off back to Iceberg Lab. Cortex's teeth were chattering as he wrapped his arms tighter around Crash, clearly he was still shaken. "T-t-thank you f-for almost getting me killed! You really are the worst creature I-I have ever m-mutated!" Crash started to set Cortex down but was stopped midway. "No, no, you don't have to set me down just yet. Wait till we get back."_

_Crash was surprised, but in a good way. His nemesis who had been trying to do away with him now wanting to be comforted. The bandicoot happily tightened his embrace on the scientist as the boat swayed back and forth._

* * *

_'I put my faith in him. He saved me from being killed back then but he's not here to help me this time._ ' Stepping onto a rock, Cortex made a leap for a tree with a low hanging branch. Getting a tight grip on it, the man hoisted himself up and climbed up another few branches. A bunch of the natives threw their weapons causing Cortex to duck, the spears just grazing the very top of his head. As they were about to take a second shot at using the scientist as target practice, another native shouted to them in a foreign language. The small group nodded and retreated back to their huts in Totem Hokum _. 'Wow, lucky break.'_ He thought as he slid down the trunk and headed further along down the beach.

Later that same evening when the sun started to set over the island, Cortex slowly approached the grave resting under a palm tree and laying in front of it was a single white and pink lily. ' _Crash's final resting place.'_ Looking at the headstone _,_ there was an inscription etched into it:

**_Here lies Crash Bandicoot_ **

**_1996-2004_ **

**_Local hero, amazing brother and overall a good person at heart._ **

_"A number of reasons why I'm glad you're dead to the world. You were annoying, goofy and a mindless creature who was nice with everyone. You even tried to be nice with me..."_ Cortex seemed to phase out slightly after saying that. Clenching his teeth, Cortex he tried to shake this weird feeling away but it just wouldn't leave. ' _You actually enjoyed working alongside me, you put up with my many dramatic moments, you didn't mind my company and you never once complained about our temporary partnership..._ The scientist then felt something moist running down the sides of his face. Moving his hands up and drawing his fingers over the corners of his eyes where they were coming from, Cortex discovered they were tears. Wiping both eyes, he tried to steel his emotions...but the feeling of guilt shot through him like a permanent pain arrow mere seconds later. "Oh Crash, why did I do it?! I should have been happy that I did this! But I'm not!"

The little voice that Cortex had heard in his head yesterday had come back to haunt him today. The man could hear that conversation playing over and over again like a broken, scratched record in his ears.

As he dropped to his knees in anguish in front of the grave of his ex nemesis, the scientist started sobbing. "The little voice in my head was right. Crash you practically saved my life after I had drew the natives attention to us in the village. But I didn't properly thank you for that, instead I got greedy and I ended up killing you! I was blinded by my own hate and greed to rule the islands but I never imagined I would ever have regrets for murdering you! Not after all we've been through! Coco was right, I did go too far! I even lashed out at my own neice! Now I wish that Coco had actually killed me. Cause I deserve it." Cortex inhaled a shaky breath as he started trembling.

Thunder rumbled overhead, the sun was now disappearing from sight. Looking up at the sky which was now painted grey and black with dark clouds, a cold icy rain started falling down. Even though they were water droplets hitting on his face, all the man could feel was his own tears. It was like the world was grieving over what he had brought upon himself and everyone else who loved Crash. Which included Cortex himself.

"I would give anything to have you back just for one day!"

He then threw his head back and shouted at the top of his lungs:

"Crash! You're not my worst enemy anymore! No one except myself can be blamed for the horrible person I became!"

No one was around to hear him. Cortex's words were instantly drowned out by the roaring storm above.

Cortex may have killed his worst enemy but he had made a new one in the process:

 **Himself**.

**Author's Note:**

> This was way different than what I'm used to posting. 
> 
> So, if you read this, you can see why I had to cut it from the main story. Third oneshot in the series and also the longest, over 5,000 words but I just don't feel that this was one of my best. This was sitting on the back burner in a doc manager for months. I've had the idea for this tale for a while but could never figure out how to make it into a story. Well, I finally managed to do it. This is the oneshot that practically ignited the Twinsane Wedding oneshot series. However it wasn't the first oneshot that was a spinoff from the main story. Lol XD As you've probably already seen. Now, I'm sorry if this offended anyone but this was my 'what if' scenario and I just couldn't think of a different scene. I'm also sorry for a psychotic Cortex, it's just the way I envisioned it.
> 
> Don't roast me alive for this people. XD Until the next oneshot, keep smiling!


End file.
